


Earthly Delights

by space_aces



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Sapnap was an angel that jumped down to earth to see what he could get up to. What he didn't expect was to make multiple friends, human and supernatural.Basically its Sapnap centric oneshots that link together with my au. Some wont be sapnap centric (Sbi centric) but most will be.(Formally known as "I hope you're alright")
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Lore

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAAAH hi  
> This might be a little confusing but i'm trying my best the only reason im posting this on ao3 and not just tumblr is because it's longer than usual lmao.  
> Requests are technically open if u wanna either like learn more or see something specific in this au but if you have any questions i post all my au stuff on my tumblr @neoncat666 and I'm also active and screaming on twitter at @space_aces  
> I haven't posted something on here in so long that's why all my old fics are.. like that. I'm so sorry.

Not many people knew of the abilities of supernatural beings. Stories were always shrugged off as tales that simply had no proof. Angels were beings that had a lot of information out in the world, but most of it was incorrect.This is why Sapnap likes to use that incorrect knowledge to his advantage. Not many people knew what an angel could do, let alone believe that he was one. Angels were seen as holy, kind beings who can do no wrong, and while some of that is true it is mostly just stories.

Angels and demons were like humans. They had their own personalities and morals. Sapnap came down to earth to spread laughter and his job was to help but he can still have fun being a little more mischievous at times. Pulling tricks to have fun wasn’t uncommon both on and off earth. It was just easier to mess with humans.

Messing with his friends was always the best part. He knew how to use his powers in a non harmful way which allowed him to get away with things like mesmerizing his friends into letting him win minecraft battles. A simple tune of just nothing but notes is enough for his friends to lose their focus and for Sapnap to pull out the win. The comments of the video always say someone on it but they never really understand why.

The best thing though, was the smiles an angel like him could bring. That was the main goal of his kind. To know he could be there for his friends at any time was the best thing he could ask for. The millions he created content for were almost always enough for him to just fly into the air and shout but it was always his friends that made his heart swell the most. The soft laughter from Dream and the gentle touches from George made him practically glow. Maybe it was because they were his best friends but Sapnap finds himself wanting to make it his duty to keep them as happy as they can be. Humans were emotional creatures though and no matter how hard he can try, it’s impossible to keep his friends happy all the time. As much as Sapnap can bring comfort, it can only do so much when problems happen out of his control. He loved his friends and still kind of scares him to think about.

Despite what many think, angels and demons can feel emotions. They’re not as strong as human emotions but they’re there. However, when an angel or demon does feel emotions as strong as a human does, even if that’s just a normal amount for a human, the emotion can overrun their whole being causing a near meltdown. This has only happened to Sapnap twice and nobody was around for either of them. It’s almost ironic that it was for two completely opposite emotions. Extreme love and extreme anger.

When an angel feels a negative emotion to the fullest extent, they cry. What’s different between crying due to a negative emotion and a positive emotion is the tears. Sapnap had broken down after a fight with Dream and George, angry tears of red pooling in his eyes as the illusion of a human look flickered before breaking. If you asked him what the fight is about, he’ll shut down and change the subject. In reality, it was a stupid reason and Sapnap still kind of beats himself up about it. His apartment was trashed the next day. An angry angel is nothing to mess around with. Scorch marks were found around the bedroom and the couch was flipped in the living room. Angry tears burn when they fall. Red, blood like tears streamed down his face as he screamed out in anger and fear. Sometimes the words of Dream still ring through his head. “I regret being friends with you.” They had no meaning anymore, the day after being full of apologies and comforting words. Sapnap knew he could never stay angry at his friends and maybe that’s why he got so mad in the first place.

Positive tears are golden and glimmer in the sunlight. It was after a day of hanging out with all his friends did Sapnap finding himself sobbing in his bedroom once again. It had been the most fun he’s had in maybe the hundred years he’s been alive and it wasn’t until the sun was setting did Sapnap finally realize the extent of how much he loved his friends. This realization had the tears of gold falling down his face before he could even think. It sucks that these tears stain because it ended with one of his favourite hoodies being covered in golden stains. The hoodie stays close to his bed and sometimes he’ll hold it close when he’s feeling upset. Love is something that Sapnap wasn’t afraid of, it was something he showed with confidence. After sobbing his throat raw, Sapnap realized maybe he should be afraid of love. 

Angels are beings that aren’t inherently only good and that shows in Sapnap and Eret. They aren’t exactly like humans but there are enough differences to see if you looked close enough. Maybe Sapnap is a coward because of the amount of things he’s afraid of since he made friends with humans but he wouldn’t trade coming to earth with Bad for the world. He just wishes he could be honest with the people that have been so honest with him.


	2. cuddles with the homies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap finds out what physical affection and being cared for is like with the help of Dream and Karl

Sapnap wasn't used to physical affection when he fell down to earth. Nobody in the Above bothered to actually stop and give physical affection. The only affection he was used to was the praise that the Above would give him and that was enough. If he wasn't deserving of more than why would he get it? That's why he was so confused when Dream first hugged him. It was not too long into their friendship, Dream having found Sapnap on the literal streets, when Dream had hugged him farewell and went on his way. Sapnap didn't even realize what was happening until it was over and Dream was already gone, the question on the tip of his tongue. Was it stupid to ask what that was? Probably, but it was the only thing he could think of when Sapnap found himself lying back down in bed in the hotel room Dream had offered to pay for him. 

Pandas: what was that 

Dreamy: what was what? 

Pandas: that thing u did when you left

Dreamy: a hug???? 

Sap have you never had a hug before????

Pandas:  would u believe me if i said ya

Dreamy:  tomorrow night you're sleeping over at my place again and we are GOING to cuddle.

Pandas:  now what the FUCK is a cuddle youre just saying made up words at me

also go to sleep its late smh my head

Dreamy:  yea ya night <3

Pandas: night c u tomorrow 

Sapnap doesn’t need to sleep. That’s just what happens when you’re not human, but he doesn’t think he would’ve been able to after what Dream had told him. “Hugs” and “cuddles” weren’t something that existed in the Above and he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t at least a little intrigued. 

The next day was what Dream had deemed a “movie night” despite it starting at 1pm. He had practically been dragged into Dream’s house the moment the door was opened then thrown onto the couch and wrapped in at least two blankets. There were snacks and drinks all over the coffee table and there was a spark in Dream’s eyes. Who was Sapnap to deny his one and only human friend. It wasn’t until Dream had pulled the angel down onto his chest while lying on the couch did Sapnap realize the whole hype around cuddles. He doesn’t even remember what movie they were watching, just that Dream was holding him and he felt… safe. He always felt safe in the Above but this was different. It felt like he was actually cared for in that moment and it was overwhelming. 

“You okay there, Sappy?” Dream’s fingers were running through Sapnap’s hair, gently getting rid of tangles along the way.

“Why wouldn’t I be fine?” His voice came out more as a whisper, not wanting to break the soft atmosphere that was in the room.

Dream rubbed his thumb across Sapnap’s cheek, wiping away a glittering tear, “You’re crying. If you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine but I’m here for you.” Oh, that’s why. Sapnap hadn’t even noticed the tears slowly falling down his face, “Do you need anything?”

“No, no. I’m just not used to this? I don’t know if that’s the right word.”

“Oh Sapnap…” If Dream squeezed a little harder than Sapnap didn’t mention it. How was he supposed to explain that he’s never been hugged before because he wasn’t human, "You know, I have a guest room if you want to stay here for awhile."

Sapnap pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Dream. When had he closed them? He was faced with this expression that Sapnap couldn't put a finger on. It wasn't anything he'd ever seen before, "I wouldn't want to impose. You've already done too much for me." 

"I insist. Just until you actually have money, y'know? I force you to and if you do I promise I won't pry into your personal life it's just," Dream's voice choked up a little and Sapnap decided right then and there he never wanted to hear it again, "You deserve so much better than life has given you, Pandas. I don't even know a lot about you but I do know that you're the kindest, most amazing person I've ever met. You will always have a place with me."

If the two spent the rest of the night crying in each other's arms, who needed to know. Sapnap knew that despite being human, Dream is better than most angels he's known.

There was still an angel that Sapnap knew to be the best. To say Karl Jacobs was not an angel was untrue. Sapnap knew from the moment he met him that Karl was actually an angel in disguise. The man was so sweet and sincere that it made Sapnap's heart melt just from talking to him.

He had met Karl a few years after he had first met Dream and they instantly hit it off, talking like they've known each other for a decade. 

"You look like you would give good hugs." Sapnap had said it on stream once, thinking outloud and not actually meaning to vocalize his words.

"I would say the same to you but you never show yourself when we facetime!" Karl easily fell into the banter and even as his stream ended, it continued. Plans to meet Karl weren't anything new but every passing day had Sapnap yearning to just meet one of his best friends in person. This was maybe why he found himself flying to where Karl lives just to feel himself wrapped in his arms.

Showing up at people's doorsteps at the dead of night wasn't anything new to Sapnap. He would do it constantly with Dream, knowing his friend would be up at ungodly hours as much as he doted on him to get a better sleep schedule. Karl actually slept though. This led to the problem of Sapnap standing outside his house at 2:15am. 

The regret slowly overtook Sapnap as he got ready to turn and run. Wait until Karl would be awake and not disturb him. Coming without warning wasn't something he should've done in the first place. Before he could fly away, however, there was a shout from above Sapnap.

"Sapnap? How the frick did you get here?" Karl was leaning outside his bedroom window, staring down at the wide eyed angel.

Sapnap stared back up and gave a sheepish smile, "I flew?" Obviously Karl would know a lot about flying himself. Unless his wings got clipped, he really hoped Karl didn't get his wings clipped.

The window slammed shut and not too long later the front door opened with a concerned Karl standing there. He motioned for Sapnap to come inside so go inside he did.

Karl looked him up and down before sighing, "You know you could've surprised me when it wasn't the witching hour." 2am isn't witching hour, at least according to Velvet. 

Sapnap simply shrugged and at least had the decency to look guilty, "I got excited? I've been wanting to meet my favourite angel in person for a long time now." Karl's face morphed into something softer this time. It's the same face that Dream has when he would open his door to find Sapnap standing there with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Love.

"You're lucky I lost track of time after ending stream." Before he knew it, Karl was pulling him into a hug, "I really do love that you're here. Don't think any different," He pulled away too quickly for Sapnap's liking, "Now! Let's have dark lunch." Sapnap couldn't help but laugh as he was dragged into the kitchen.

Leftover spaghetti gave a different feeling than the freshly cooked variant. That's at least what Sapnap thought as he watched Karl animatedly talk about the latest Mr. Beast thing they filmed. The scene was incredibly domestic, with the two looking like they came straight from a romcom. 

He used to be hesitant to use the word love. Love was something that's supposed to be powerful and hold too much power over you, that's what he was taught from when he was born. It wasn't until Dream had said he loved Sapnap did he realize that he was allowed to love back. Love was something that can be given easily and oh did love come so very easily to Sapnap. He loved his friends with all his heart. Loved the way Dream always understood him despite not knowing the full truth. Loved the way George would make sure he was okay in his own, slightly rougher way. Loved the way Bad pushed him to come to earth in the first place, for him to find friends like these.

Sapnap loved Karl so much. He was still hesitant to say it outloud, often choosing to show it instead of saying it with words. Sometimes it just overflows.

"I love you."

Karl stopped mid-sentence before giggling, "I love you too, Sappy. What brought that along?" 

"I just feel like I don't tell you guys enough," His eyes avoided Karl's stare, "I want you to know." He wasn't able to avoid Karl's hug that was tackled into him.

"Aw Sapnap! C'mon let's go cuddle." The angel was suddenly dragged out of his chair and towards the bedroom.

"Let's honking go! Homie cuddles!" The two were both giggling as they fell into the bed together, instantly reaching to hold each other. 

Sapnap found himself snuggled against Karl's chest, listening to rhythmic heartbeat. It was a reminder that this was real. 

"You're really cuddly. Has anyone ever told you that?" Sapnap only just hummed and tried to lean into Karl more, "I guess either Dream or George has probably told you since you see them like every day."

"M'used to live with Dream." His hand found Karl's and went to interlock their fingers, "When I first came down. He offered me a place to live until I moved out." He could feel the other's thumb rubbing gently over the top of his hand.

"Why move out?"

"Needed a place to spread m'wings. Didn't wanna bother him. We love close though, same with George." There was a slight rumble as Karl made a noise of agreement, "Enough talk. It's sleep time." 

He heard Karl giggle and agree with him, shifting so that they could both sleep easily. Angels didn't need to sleep but it was nice to once and awhile, especially when holding someone you care about close. The feeling of another person was grounding. He wasn't in the Above anymore but rather on earth with his friends. Maybe he'd ask Karl about the Above one day.

For now, he knew for a fact that Karl was an angel. How else would he be able to give such amazing cuddles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a complete overhaul of the fic LMAO
> 
> Anyways I also made a spotify playlist for the au! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58ZuVHWAoY5v4PxgVrqqZU
> 
> Tumblr: neoncat666 I talk about the au more  
> Twitter: space_aces I talk about mcyt more


	3. The Broken One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap finds himself breaking down in a forest for god knows what reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I wrote while having a breakdown so like. That's why it's like that. It's still on of my fav chapters though
> 
> This does take place way father in the timeline than the other chapters to come so kinda keep that in mind. It does help with a little bit of worldbuilding tho.
> 
> trigger warnings for breakdown and what was beginning to be a panic attack. There is comfort but I rather people be safe.
> 
> edit: I FUCKGN I VIBE CHECKED DAD!AWESAMDUDE EVEN BEFORE SAM NOOK AND THATS ON HAVING DADDY ISSUES

Black tears fell and stained the grass below Sapnap's feet. Every part of him ached and he didn't know why. Nothing bad had happened and he wasn't hurt so why did he feel so sad.

Tears continued to flow as the angel fell to his knees, sobs escaping his lips as he cried the hardest he'd ever cried before. He had no reason to be upset, but he was still inexplicably sad. The Above always said that he was the most emotional angel, the words said with disdain, and now he couldn't help but believe it. If emotions were so good then why was he so far away from his friends, screaming at the earth that has given him nothing but kindness. Perhaps he was the broken one.

His friends loved him. At least that's what he hoped was the truth. The others had shown him such care and helped him through his journey on earth only for him to throw it all away because he felt sad. It wasn't fair to them and he knew that, knew that he was too volatile as an angel to continue being with them.

Inky tears continued to slip through his fingers as the sound of wings beating against the air was hidden by the broken one's wails. A random forest far far away from society was secluded enough but still predictable enough. He barely registered the gentle hands cradling his face, letting the tears gather and stain their own hands. 

He barely registered being pulled into an embrace, large angel wings curling around him like they could protect this broken one from the world. The soft murmurs of Sam eventually forced their way through the screaming voices of his head and forced him to focus on the older angel.

The broken one cried into the chest of perhaps the only one he could trust in the moment. The only one that cared for him. He had abandoned his friends, screamed and snarled to make leaving just a bit more bearable. If they all hated him then they wouldn't look for him as the self destruction finally broke him.

It was supposed to work but Sam was proof that it didn't work to its full effect. He wasn't supposed to have the comfort of a friend, of a guardian, it wasn't fair to the other. The Above had clearly cast their gazes away, too disgusted by an angel so shattered. He was supposed to be alone and now his plan was ruined.

"I won't let anything hurt you." What was going to hurt him? He deserved it anyways. He had hurt so many that he deserved it back tenfold. Why doesn't Sam understand that?

"I.. Can't." Can't what? Breathe? Angels don't need to breathe. Can he even be called an angel anymore? 

Sam continued to hold him close, rubbing soothing circles just between his wings, "It's okay. You don't need to do anything. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner." He felt wet droplets hit the top of his head, when did it start to rain.

Sapnap pulled away from Sam's chest and looked at his face. Black tears continued to fall from both their eyes as the older angel brought their foreheads together, "I was so scared something happened to you. When the other's told me what had happened-" a small sob escaped from Sam and Sapnap couldn't help but sob with him, "Oh, Sapnap.." Sapnap felt his face get cupped gently and leaned into the touch. It burned but he didn't want to move away.

"I'm sorry." He was quickly shushed as golden tears quickly replaced the voidlike ones that fell from Sam's eyes.

"You're so silly," Fingers gently brushed away Sapnap's tears, leaving an inky smear across his face, "You don't need to apologize. We were worried about you and it's obvious we didn't pay enough attention. So much is going on in your life and you deserve the time to process it." Golden and black tears mixed on the grass below them, "I'm here to make sure you have that time."

A small laugh escaped Sapnap's lips before he could hold it in and choke on it, "I don't deserve it. I miss home." Sam placed a soft kiss on his forehead before pulling the smaller angel back into a hug.

"Sometimes I miss it too. I don't regret leaving but I get homesick sometimes." By now, the tears had stopped, Sapnap's sobs turning into shaky breaths, "You're allowed to miss the Above, kiddo. They're all you've ever known, you're allowed to be upset." 

"How do you deal with it?" He doesn't know when his eyes closed but they were, letting Sam's voice soothe him.

Sapnap felt Sam take a deep breathe more than hear it, "I talk to others, Sap. Which is what you're doing right now so I'm very proud of you. I didn't run to earth and instantly be okay, I had my fair share of setbacks. Flashbacks and instinctual fear from back when I was alive don't go away after one night of freedom but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Besides how else would I have met you lot?"

"How else would you have met me, your clear favourite?" Sapnap grinned as he felt Sam's entire body shake with laughter, "Laugh it up, wiseguy. I know I'm right." 

"As long as you don't tell the others. Can't have everyone knowing our little secret." He was suddenly staring at the swirling black of Sam's eyes, "This can be our secret, okay? This spot, this is our place to talk and you can do whatever you want. Just say the word and I'll come flying here whenever you need me."

The soft, galaxy-like eyes met the burning, orange eyes of Sapnap as he nodded, "I promise."

They smiled at each other before falling completely onto the grass together. If the two angels talked until the sun was high in the sky, well that was their secret to hold close to their hearts.


End file.
